Love bites
by cameryn barnes
Summary: When Florence Mendle dies and leaves her vampire boyfriend behind, she decides to go back and watch over him, but then her boyfriend finds other love. What will Florence do to keep her love?
1. Florence's Death

Well this is a new series. It's called "Love Bites" if you haven't realized that already... If you like Ghosts, Vampires, Love, and Romance, you'll love this story! Recently, I have been writing a story with a friend of mine named Jimmie and another friend wanted to start one on her own with me her name is Anna (not really, it's her pen name!)So let's start the story shall we?(enough with the babbling!haha!)

*Carmie*

My name is Florence Mendle. I have short brown hair. I'm not skinny, but I'm not fat. I guess I'm an ok size but sometimes I wish I had time to loose a few pounds. I'm kind of tall but not six feet or anything! I first met the boy of my dreams in 6th grade. His name is George Jives. He is about my height and has the same physical look. We both have clear blue eyes. He always seems to make me smile in some sort of way.

Not long after I fell in love with George, he was turned into a vampire! He told me that he met a guy name Ben and they guy wanted him to be a vampire to help him charm this girl Ben liked. So George went and got turned into a blood sucker! George said that one day he would turn me into a vampire and I practically swooned! I was ready for a good life with him! But sadly it didn't last much longer.

On my 15th birthday, George asked to walk me home. I was just bursting with love and said yes! As we walked, we talked about everything! Sometimes I go back to that day and remember what he said "Florence, I really like you, would you like to go out with me?" he said with a small blush. I was so excited that I started crying! He thought I was mad and I assured him that I was happy to date him!

We talked so much that we didn't hear the train coming. We were standing on the tracks and he had stopped and leaned to kiss me. During our kiss, I heard the whistle but it was louder. George gasped and pushed me behind him. The train was at us before I could run off the tracks.

It was if time stood still for just a moment. Or you could say that everything went in slow motion. It seemed that everything took forever to happen! She felt the hard impact of the train. It was agony! As it hit her and George, she fell backwards and then saw the dark underparts of the train as it rushed by.

The train came to a screeching hault. Then people were rushing off and trying to see what they hit. They called an ambulance. "I-I love you George" Florence said in a broken whisper. She began crying and George kissed her as she gasped a few more times. Then she was gone.

*Anna*

As I walked up to her casket, my mind kept playing the tragic scene of her death over and over. I didn't know that moment would've been our last together. I knew I should have changed her the instant I told her what I am... A vampire. A cold hearted beast that looks upon his only love's corpse in her casket. She wore her favorite black dress with lace gloves, and her best chuch shoes.

She looked beautiful, and peaceful, I only wish I could've had one more moment with her. But now it's all my fault, and I don't think I'll ever get over her. She was my best friend, my girlfriend, and soon to be my wife. She's the only one I would ever want to be with, but now that she's gone, I have nothing to live for. She was like my guardian angel, with out her, I feel like I'm in a living hell.

My name is George Jives, and I'm a heart broken vampire who lost his true love to a train. It's only been two months since the death of my Florence, and things aren't going so good. I haven't been eating much food anymore, and my parents are starting to think I'm anorexic. I've grown pale, thin, and thursty for blood. My friends have noticed that I'm looking and acting different and they don't really hang around me that much anymore. I guess you could say I'm kind of a loner when it comes to the public.

School wasn't the same now a days... As I slowly walked to class I heard many whispers about the incident. In english class, I heard one kid say "I heard he pushed her infront of the train". That's when I was ready to end him, but killing him wouldn't solve anything. In almost every class me and Florence used to sit beside each other, but now there's just an empty space.

At lunch I went to an empty table and this jock and his girlfriend followed me there. He was tall, had muscles, and had every other girl crushing on him. His girlfriend was tall skinny, had blonde hair, and wore too much eye make up, she was nothing compared to my Florence. The couple sat infront of me, and the jock said "So, how does it feel to push your only girlfriend infront of a train..?" as his girlfriend sat beside him and snickered. The couple had a dumb founded look on their face as I quickly stood up and shouted "I didn't push her infront of the train! Why would I kill the love of my life!" As people started to stare, the jock stood up and said "Hey man it was just a joke!" and his girlfriend stood up and said "Yeah dude, chill!". As I stormed away, I wondered how long this would last.


	2. The Revenge of Florence

*Carmie*

I saw a blinding light all around me. I was laying on something soft. I hurt all over. I realized that I was on a small cloud just the right size for me. I gasped with how much pain I felt. I heard whispers all around me. "I heard he pushed her infront of the train" it echoed off the clouds in a whisp of air. "No, no, no, no, no, NO!" I moaned out. "He never hurt me!" I screamed, tears rolled down my cheeks.

The whispers taunted me, I knew the person or people whispering them would never hear my pleads for them to stop. Why was is so useless? Couldn't they leave George alone? I heard one last whisper before I closed my tired eyes. It repeated over and over, as if a record was scratched. I soaked up the words as I fell asleep. "Don't worry, he won't be alone...Just try to sleep it will be ok..." the voice was so soothing. I feel into sleep and the pain went away fast.

When I woke up, I was on the railroad tracks. I looked up to see people looking down at me. My mother and father were there, with tears falling onto the ground. "I'm sorry, but she's dead" A strange man said. "Mom! I'm ok!" I said, I felt better than I had ever felt in my whole life!

I sat up and moved through the crowd far away from the tracks. I didn't want to watch my parents go crazy over my bruised and bloody body. I watched George for a long time before I even tried to talk to him. I was with him as he cried at night. I threw myself in his dreams the first few nights only to have him wake up screaming or crying. I stopped that after he woke up the first time. I didn't put myself in his other dreams, he put me in his dreams. I kept telling him that I was ok and not to worry but it never worked, he didn't want to let me go.

I was there at the funeral. I loved how I was dressed, it was just how I wanted everyone to remember me. I followed him to school everyday, even when he was taunted by the jock. It pained me that people would think of him so badly.

I walked home with him. He kept looking around like someone was watching him. "Hello? Is somebody there?" He asked the wind. "Yes, George, I'm here, and I won't ever leave until you want me to" I said. "Florence? Where ever you are, I miss you so much, it's like I can hear you." George said in a sigh. "I know, I miss you too." I said. George gasped and stopped. He turned around but I guess he never saw me but I started to realize that he was listening to me!

I followed him to his room and sat at the chair in front of his computer. He walked to the chair and I jumped up so he wouldn't sit on me! He logged the computer and pressed the search bar. '_Is hearing your dead girlfriend talking to you not long after she died, normal?'_ He asked a website named "". A person named 'Abigale le doom' responded instantly. '_Not really, but maybe she is haunting you? Try to sit down in a quiet place and talk to her give me details if you get in touch with her!'_

George walked to his neatly made bed and sat quietly. I walked back over to the computer chair. I looked at the screen for a moment and read what he recently had researched. '_Ghosts, How to bring back the dead, and how to contact the dead'._ I was happy that he loved me that much to try to get me back. Is that what got me back? "Florence, are you there?" George asked the air and space between it. "I'm here, don't worry, you don't ever need to ask that question ever again, I will always be here" I said in a whisper.

I wish I could make myself appear to him! As I was thinking this, I heard a slight gasp and I opened my eyes to look at George. He was looking back at me with a funny look on his face. I hade done it! I was visible to him! "Hello" I said, but my voice sounded like wind rustling through leaves. "H-hi!" George said in disbelief.

*Anna*

I couldn't believe it! Somehow, I made Florence come back. She was there, plain as day, sitting on my computer chair. Now that she was back, my life can be whole again. She had said that she'd leave whenever I wanted her to, but then I said "I would never want you to leave. I'm not going to lose you again."

We talked all afternoon, and when bedtime came, I kissed her goodnight. As I slept, I could feel her presence all around me. She appeared in all of my dreams, and when I woke up, she'd be there.

On my way to school, we walked together, and talked about how she came back. Before we entered the school, I asked "Will they hear, or see you?", and she replied with a smile and said "I don't know, I guess we'll find out."

Throughout my classes, she sat beside me and helped me when I didn't understand something. When lunch came around, I had no problems with the name calling, and the constant stares. I was the happiest I've ever been in my whole life, and no one could change that.

A few months passed and Florence seemed to get jealous over every girl that came in contact with me. I told her that she was the only one I'd ever love, but she would still get worried about me talking to the other girls.

There was a girl I had a conversation with last week, she had red hair, green eyes, and her name was Jennifer. Two days later, she tripped over a book, and broke her arm. I heard some kids say that she was pushed, but I'm still not sure. I'm starting to wonder if Florence did it out of jealousy.


End file.
